The present technology relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program, particularly to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program capable of preventing degradation of image quality.
There is classification adaptive processing or high-frequency emphasis processing, as sharpness improvement processing for improving sharpness of an image.
For example, an input image is converted into an output image having high image quality, by an operation using a plurality of tap coefficients acquired by learning and pixel values of a plurality of pixels of the input image (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-308079 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-341705).